The Russian and The Royal
by Dreamer4ever22
Summary: It didn't matter that Dimitri was a guardian or a dhampir, to Adrian he was Dimitri, the man he loves. It didn't matter that Adrian was a Royal or a Moroi, he was Adrian, the man he loves. Rated M! Lemon! Male/Male!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. I had to do this! I had the idea in my head for awhile. Okay, this will be my first fan fiction, that involves two guys and sex! So, bare with me! It's only going to be a one shot. Enjoy!

The Russian and The Royal

To a lot of people Adrian comes off as a playboy, alcoholic, spoiled rich boy. They were right about one thing, Adrian was a alcoholic. Emphases on the word _was,_ he was trying to stop drinking.

He was three months sober. Adrian sighed as he walked across campus toward his townhouse. He wanted a drink but didn't want to ruin all the good process he made.

Today was a hard day. It another day that _he_ had ignored him. Adrian pictured _him_. His tall form, his bottomless brown eyes.

Adrian shook his head. He could remember how _his_ voice would send a thrill though him. He was fooling everyone, into thinking he was straight, but the truth was that he was 100% gay. The only person that knew was Rose.

She had figured it when she saw Adrian eying a certain Russian god at a gathering. She confronted him on it. He tried to deny it but he was so feed up with not being able to be himself.

She was surprised that he had opened up to her. He told her that he was falling hard for the man that she had already fell for.

She told him that she did fall in love with _him_ but _he_ didn't return the feeling. Adrian was shocked to hear that. But what shocked him the most was to learn that _he_ had seen Rose naked and not even show any interest in her.

Rose had concluded that _he_ was gay. This excited Adrian. He went to find _him_ but when he went up to him he lost his nerve.

He talked to him instead. They talked for awhile. Adrian thought at one point during the talk _he_ had been flirting with him.

But the moment ended when a skinny blond woman came over and sit on Adrian lap. He remembered her. He had paid big bucks for her to lie and say that he fucked her.

When the blond started kissing Adrian, _he_ left. Since that night _he_ ignored Adrian. Adrian's heart was heavy with sadness. Tonight he had tried talking to him but no go.

The Russian God walked away but Adrian, A Royal, ran after him and asked him to talk to him. But, the Russian keep on going.

"Dimitri!" cried out Adrian. The man he loved didn't turn around.

"I love you." Adrian whispered. He turned and left the party, that Queen— his aunt- was hosting.

Rose had saw Adrian running away from the party. She went to find Dimitri. She would tell him that Adrian loves him as much as he loves Adrian.

To people Dimitri was a dhampir and a well respected guardian and a bad-ass one at that.

He walked out of the ballroom after he saw that Adrian was coming toward him_. _His heart clenched painfully as he walked faster.

He could hear footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw that it was Rose who was following him.

She walked up to him and said "You are an idiot, Dimitri Belikov!"

He looked at her confused "Huh?"

"He loves you!" she said.

"What! W-who? What!" sputtered Dimitri, he had good idea who but it's was too much to hope for.

"Adrian loves you!" Rose said slowly.

Dimitri gasped, then asked Rose if she was telling the truth, he got smacked on the head for asking that. "Go to him you idiot!" said Rose pushing him toward Adrian's building.

Dimitri ran at full speed toward Adrian's apartment.

Adrian was in his room looking at the bottle of vodka trying to choose rather to throw the bottle against the wall or to down the bottle in three large gulps.

He chose the latter. No sooner then he started to open the bottle that a voice said "Don't!"

He stiffed and clenched the bottle in his hand. He slowly turned.

Dimitri Belikov leaned against Adrian's door. Adrian's heart started beating fast. God, how he loved that him.

Dimitri was dressed in dark jeans and a black fitted t-shirt that molded his muscled chest perfectly.

"Don't what? Don't drink? Why do you care?" snapped Adrian. He was hurt that Dimitri walked away earlier.

Dimitri stormed into the room and grabbed the bottle and threw it against the wall. He grabbed Adrian's arms and said "I care a lot! More than you know."

"Why? Why do you care?" asked Adrian looking into the Russian's bottomless brown eyes.

"I care because I am deeply and madly in love with you!" said Dimitri slowly, his accent more pronounced.

Adrian gasped at him. He could hardly believe his ears.

"I love you too, Dimitri, so so much!" he said with all his heart. Dimitri smiled as he watched Adrian closed the door and lock it.

They met in the middle of the room they wrapped their arms around each other.

(A/N: Listen to 'If walls could talk' by Celine Dion for this next part or 'Take it off' by Ke$ha or both! Also, Warning! male/male action coming up!)

Adrian kissed him with all that he had. With all his soul. Dimitri did the same. The clothes started to come off. First it was Adrian's shirt then Dimitri's.

Adrian looked at Dimitri's chest and felt his cock harden farther than he thought was possible. with a shaking hand he lightly traced his beloved hard chest as he was pulled into another heated kiss.

Dimitri moaned low in his throat as his Adi pinched his nipples. He returned the favor and received a moan too.

Both of their erections were straining against the confines of their jeans. Dimitri lifted Adrian up and brought him to the bed.

Their covered cocks rubbed together as Adrian wrapped his legs around Dimitri's hips. They groaned out loud as they broke their heated kiss.

They looked into each others eyes. Green eyes seeing the love in the bottomless brown eyes. Brown eyes seeing the same in the sparkling green eyes.

They ground their erections together. Both let out wanton moans.

Dimitri slowly lowered Adrian onto the bed. Adrian moved back until he was into the middle. He watched as Dimitri unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

He let out a low growl as Dimitri slowly took off his jeans. His whole body froze as he saw Dimitri's massive cock sprang free.

FUCK! Thought Adrian. My man is going fucking commando!

Seeing Dimitri in all his naked glory awoke something inside Adrian that made him get to knees and grab the Russian God before him.

Adrian buried his hands in the thick brown shoulder-length hair and kissed the swollen pink lips.

Dimitri returned the kiss eagerly, his hands going to the bare chest of his Royal. He slowly made his way down the lightly muscled chest, toward Adrian's pants.

He popped opened the button and slowly unzipped the jeans. He lightly pushed Adrian onto his back and slowly took off his jeans.

Adrian's silk black boxers were the only clothing left. Dimitri started to take them off but Adrian wanted to do something first.

Faster than Dimitri could ever thought was possible Adrian flipped them over, so that he was on the bottom.

To say that Dimitri was shocked would be understatement. He was a dhampir after all. And one of the best guardians there are. And to have a Moroi even a Royal like Adrian take him by surprise was just that surprising.

However, this was Adrian. His Adi. His green eyes. His...Everything. Yes, he was surprised but he found it ...hot, that his beloved was so into their lovemaking.

Adrian smiled at the surprised look Dimitri had on his handsome face. He winked at his Russian God as he slowly started leaving openmouthed kisses on his tanned skin. Slowly, he made his way down to where he wanted to be.

Adrian looked at the thickness and the long length of Dimitri's cock, his mouth watered as he took the member into his hand.

Dimitri's hips rose of the bed at the feel of Adrian's hand on his member and give out a hoarse cry when he felt Adrian's tongue on the tip of his cock.

They were both hard that they were leaking. Adrian licked the pre-cum off the tip of the engorged member of the Russian, before he took the whole thing in his mouth.

Dimitri shouted "FUCK!" then said things in Russian that Adrian didn't know but it was sexy as hell.

Dimitri was in heaven and in hell at the same time. He was so close to blowing his load. He tried to gather some strength to withhold his release.

It was working, until Adrian sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

"ENOUGH!" he roared as he grabbed Adrian's shoulders and pulled him up to his lips. He smashed their lips together as he flipped them back over.

Adrian pulled back from the kiss to look at Dimitri. He gasped as he saw the lust in his eyes and he quickly took off his boxers.

They bought their bodies together and gasped as their bare cocks touched each other's.

Adrian looked up at Dimitri as he blindly reached for his bedside table and searched inside until felt the bottle of lube and package of condoms.

He handed them to Dimitri as he whispered into his ear "Make love to me, Dimitri."

Dimitri growled and took the lube and condoms. He opened the package of condoms and grabbed one. Then, he opened the lube and poured some on his fingers.

He looked into Adrian's eyes and he slipped one finger inside. Adrian back arched toward him. Adrian moaned, it felt so good. After, a few minutes Dimitri added another finger, then another. He thrust the three fingers in and out of Adrian's hole.

"Dimitri, enough! Need...you. In... me. NOW!" panted Adrian.

Dimitri withdrew his fingers and grabbed the condom. He ripped the wrapper off with his teeth. He sheathed his member with the rubber and then squired some lube on his covered cock.

He lined his member to his love's hole. They looked at each other as Dimitri slowly pushed his member in.

There are no words to describe what they were feeling as they finally were one. Dimitri's hips rested on the back of Adrian's thighs. He had stilled, waiting for Adrian to adjust to his size.

After a few minutes Adrian growled "Move!"

"Gladly!" he growled back as he withdrew only to thrust back in.

They were moaning and groaning, kissing, grabbing at each other, trying to get closer to each other.

Sweat covered their bodies as they moved together. Dimitri could feel he was almost there, he wanted Adrian to came with him. He grabbed Adrian's member and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Adrian threw his head back and let out a fierce growl that shook the window panes and he came in thick spurts all over Dimitri's hand, and their chests.

As Adrian came his muscles clenched around Dimitri's cock and he came with a strangled grunt.

They both panted as they came down from their high. Dimitri withdrew from Adrian and rolled them over. Adrian laid his head on Dimitri's chest taking in the warmth he felt raiding off Dimitri.

After Dimitri took off the condom, he wrapped his arms around his love. He kissed the top of Adrian's head and whispered "I love you."

Adrian smiled and whispered back "I love you too."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

It didn't matter that Dimitri was a guardian or a dhampir, to Adrian he was Dimitri, the man he loves. It didn't matter that Adrian was a Royal or a Moroi, he was Adrian, the man he loves.

To Adrian, Dimitri was his Russian. To Dimitri, Adrian was his Royal. Their love for each other will never fade, it will only get stronger.

A/N: I hope that it was good. That was my very first lemon. Please review and tell me how I did. If you have any advice for me about lemons please feel free to share them with me! Thank you!


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry, this is not a new Chapter! I do not know when I will update but I will! Please have faith in me. But in the mean time a few questions.

**My story for Vampire Academy 'Stripped' was taken off by fanfiction cause the summary wasn't 'G' rated. Sorry for those who were reading it. I will be re uploading it soon.**

I am currently writing outtakes for my fanfic 'The Vampire and The Werewolf' they will be up within a week.

**Who is going to see Snow White and the Huntsman?**

Please check out my story 'Speed' it's a crossover between Vampire Academy and the movie 'Speed' I have yet to get reviews for this fic.

**Who is excited for 'The Golden Lily'? **

Who wants me to write more Dimitri/Adrian stories? And Jake/Edward stories?

**What pairings would you like me to do for the twilight saga, Vampire Academy, and Harry Potter?**

**A/N: Okay, I am going to go cool off cause it is hot in my apartment. Please review with your answers. Reviews are nice to read rather they are nice or not...so, please review. They also make me write faster (Hint. Hint!)**


	3. Important AN!

Important A/N!

FanFiction is deleting stories that have sexual things in them, songs Fics, and other things. They already deleted one of mine.

There is a site that is trying to stop Fanfic from destroying over thousands or more great stories. Stories that we have fallen in love with. That we save to our faves.

If you were to check your faves list right now, would you find your fave story? Or will it be gone without so much as a warning? I have over five hundred fave stories on my fave list.

I check it every free minute I have in fear that one of my fave story was deleted.

(Here is where you can go to help stop the destruction of FanFic. WWW. Change. [org]/petitions/fanfiction – net -stop – the – destruction- of – fanficiton – net)

_**take out the spaces and the brackets**_

Together we can make a difference! I had just signed it. Please, if you love the stories on your faves and you love your own stories then sign it.

Dreamer4ever22


	4. AN 2

A/N: I know that I have done AN's way too many times and I am sorry for that! And until this whole thing with fanfic is done with, I will not be updating any of my stories on this site.

I will be doing the boycott starting midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10.

I will be at under the name Dreamer4ever23. I Will put up stories after the boycott this weekend.

For those of you who are not eighteen, I am sorry to say that I am go to take down my two stories that have sex in it and put it up at AFF

Hopefully, We the writers and readers will knock some sense into them!

If you want to save my stories to works or word document... I will not have a problem with that.

I am also on Facebook. Still trying to figure out how it works! Looking for friends. Have none.

I also just started a blog. If you want to check it out it's dreamland dream freely. Blogspot. Com

It's called Dreamland: Dream Freely. It's just stories that I write and songs that I write. Basically, it's a view of what goes on in my mind.

Hopeful the address will show up. If it doesn't send me a review or a PM.

I have no idea how long my stories are going to be up on FF. They might just delete the stories they deem against their rules or they might just delete my account. If they do that then I will find someway to upload them again!

My name is on my Blog, if you want to look me up on Facebook.

If you have not sign the Petition against FanFiction please PM me for the site info

Thank you for those who reviewed and added me to fave story/author!

Dreamer4ever22 :-)


	5. Last AN

A/N: Okay, this is the last AN for this story! I put up the story on the writers coffee shop site. It's thewriterscoffeeshop dot com

If anyone has trouble getting on then review me or PM me. I will put some of my other stories up there too. Better safe then sorry. I will still write here but with FF deleting stories I fear for my stories! They slowed down deleting but I don't want to take the chance! Oh, my pen name at the new site is Dreamer4ever23!

Thank You!


End file.
